He Said She Said
by Shiloh Taemi
Summary: First comes love, then come marriage, then comes baby. Snap shots into Sakura and Kakashi's lives. Prompt for day three of the Tumblr kakasau week.


This is prompt #3 for the Tumblr kakasaku week entitled He said, She said. I had some trouble with the prompt, starting it over more then a few times. I'm not sure if I'm happy with it, I tried for a theme and writing style to make the prompt work, anyways, can't grow without experimenting a bit. Hope you like it. _I do not own Naruto I just enjoy fangirling in their world._

* * *

The afterglow of Naruto's wedding left everyone in a glowing stupor. The bride, Hinata had been beautiful, the groom, a nervous but excited wreck. The sun had set long ago, stragglers were leaving the Hyuuga compound and as Kakashi and Sakura walked hand in hand they heard more than one couple celebrating in their own way in the bushes. They reached their apartment, theirs, they had moved into a comfortable two bedroom a year ago, their relationship having been accepted with some raised eyebrows but otherwise without much fanfare. They were happy in their lives, as happy as two elite Shinobi could be.

"Would you wear one of those elaborate wedding Kimonos?" He said.

"Way too fancy for me, I think something simple; I've been thinking that I would like to get married on the red bridge at the center of town just me and…the groom, and the priest to say the words. Quiet, simple, private. Maybe once upon a time I would have liked the big fairy tale wedding Naruto and Hinata just had, but now, I don't think it's really my thing." She said, tugging at her Obi, and taking out the ornaments in her hair.

"But marriage, you still want that?" He said, coming to stand behind her to help her with the Kimono.

"Eventually, yes." She said, twisting her head so she could look at Kakashi's face.

"So I suppose something like this might be needed?" He said, reaching in front of her holding a ring with a simple diamond. The kimono fell away from her in a heap, her small body went very still. Kakashi could hear his pulse in his ears.

"Kakashi! What? How? When? Are you serious? I mean….Are you sure?" She said, spinning around to face him, bright green eyes wide.

"Marry me, Sakura Haruno?" He said, somewhere between statement and question. He wasn't sure of many things in his life, but Sakura wasn't one of them. He knew in his heart that he never wanted to let her go, she made him feel whole, he didn't hate himself as much, and for the first time in his thirty five years he accepted his happiness without guilt.

"Yes!" She said, throwing her arms around his neck.

* * *

"I'm pregnant!" She said

"What?" He said

"I'm pregnant." She said more slowly, his eyes having grown wide.

"How?" He said, stupidly.

"Kakashi, I think you know very well how. Are you ok? We agreed to this, to try." She said sitting beside him, taking the mug of coffee out of his hands before he dropped it.

"I know, but…Doesn't it take time? We agreed to start trying three weeks ago. It can happen that fast? I thought…" He said, falling over his words, trying to wrap his head around the entire concept of him becoming a father.

"Honestly, do I need to have you sit in on one of my health and sexuality classes I give to the Genin?" She said, eyebrows raised, laughter in her voice.

"Don't tease your old Sensei." He said, pulling her onto his lap wrapping his arms around her, tentatively placing a hand over her abdomen. She tucked her head into the crook of his shoulder and neck.

"Are you going to be ok?" She said more seriously.

"You're with me, this kid is half you. With you beside me I shouldn't be able to fuck this kid up too much." He said, rubbing his hand over her abdomen.

"You are going to be a wonderful father, Kakashi." She said gently kissing his jaw.

"Hmm."

* * *

"You want ice cream, dango and what?" He said standing at the door.

"Peanut butter!" She said, calling from the sofa, feet up, hugely pregnant in the height of the summer, fanning herself. "Oh and apples! And a watermelon, and not the red apples, the green ones."

* * *

"We need to go to the hospital." She said her face twisted in a wince, the contractions coming closer and closer together. She had to stop and breath through them, her large belly rock hard as the pain wound its way through her body.

"Let's go, I'll send Pakkun to get Tsunade." He said, his heart beat flooding his ears. He summoned the pug informing him his wife was about to give birth, and to get the former Hokage, Tsunade, who had insisted on looking after all of Sakura's prenatal care.

* * *

"Tashi?" He said, cradling his son. He rolled the name around on his tongue, Tashi Hatake, not bad. "What do you think?" He asked his newborn son, who yawned at him and turned to try and suckle. "Oi oi, son, nothing there. Here's mama. I think he likes it. Tashi Hatake."

"Come here Tashi, little piggy." She smiled at the infant with the tuft of white hair, offering him a nipple that he latched onto hungrily. Kakashi watched the Sakura feed their son and he was overcome how had his life turned around to this, what on earth had he done to deserve this joy? he bent over and kissed Sakura's forehead.

"I love you." He said, voice full of emotion.

* * *

"Tashi! Come on your dad is waiting for us." She said to the five year old

"Coming!" He said, balancing on the curb, smiling looking at her with the same charcoal eyes as his father, the same lop sided grin. She balanced the picnic basket in one hand and reached out the other for her son to grab. They walked hand in hand.

"There he is." She said, handing his son the flower she had kept in the basket.

"Hai Papa!" He said placing the sunflower on the headstone. "Mama, can I go explore before lunch?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Yes Tashi, go on, I'm just going to talk to papa for a little bit." She said gently. When he bounded away she turned her attention to her husband's grave.

"He starts at the academy in the fall, he's just like you, you know, way too smart for his own good, and yet dense as a brick." She said, placing a hand on the stone, tracing his name engraved on the front, followed by the years.

"Naurto and Hinata are expecting their third, and Sasuke actually got married, she's a civilian, sweet, he actually smiles, she's good for him I think." She said.

"I miss you." She said

He said nothing.

* * *

Surprise angst! I'm sorry...sort of...


End file.
